Ramón Gálvez Mena
Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov, besser als Professor 'Ramón Gálvez Mena '''bekannt, ist (gemeinsam mit Hot Coldman) der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2010 erschienenen Videospiel ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Er ist ein KGB-Agent, der sich mit dem CIA-Stationsleiter Coldman verbündete um ein atomares Abwehrsystem, den Peace Walker, zu entwickeln. Dabei plante Zadornov jedoch stets, Coldman nach getaner Arbeit zu verraten und den Peace Walker in Wahrheit zu nutzen um mit dem Peace Walker eine Rakete auf Kuba abzufeuern, damit Amerika für den Angriff verantwortlich gemacht wird und sich die Weltgemeinschaft gegen die USA verbündet um deren kapitalistisches Regime auszulöschen. Im Zuge dieses Plans kontaktiert Zadornov - unter dem Namen Professor Gálvez - zusammen mit der Doppelagentin Paz die Militärorganisation MSF und ihren Anführer Big Boss, den sie auf Coldmans Pläne aufmerksam machen. Er wurde im Japanischen von Houchu Otsuka und im Englischen von Steve Blum gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Zadornov ist ein KGB-Agent, der Kapitalismus verachtet und sich daher die Zerstörung der USA wünscht. Während einer Mission verlor Zadornov seine rechte Hand und wurde dafür offiziell geehrt. Wegen seiner Tapferkeit wurde ihm eine Medallie sowie eine High-Tech-Prothese verliehen. In der Vergangenheit war Zadornov außerdem ein starker Raucher, weswegen ein ausklappbares Feuerzeug in die Prothese eingebaut wurde. Irgendwann gab Zadornov das Rauchen allerdings auf. Schließlich wird Zadornov vom KGB nach Costa Rica geschickt um dort an dem Ende des Kalten Krieges und dem Sieg der Sowjetunion zu arbeiten. Er nahm Kontakt mit dem Stationsleiter der CIA für Zentralamerika, Hot Coldman, auf und schlug ihm ein übergreifendes Projekt, das Peace Walker-Projekt vor. Während Zadornov die Technik beisteuerte, lieferte Coldman Ressourcen und das Geld, das für das Projekt benötigt wurde. Zudem ließ er den Peace Walker in US-Basen in Costa Rica errichten, nichtahnend dass er damit genau das tat, was Zadornov sich erhofft hatte. Obwohl Zadornov das Projekt von Coldman leiten ließ und scheinbar mit dem Rest nichts mehr zu tun hatte, hatte er weitere Pläne. Unter der Tarnidentität "Ramón Gálvez Mena", einem costa-ricanischen Professor der gerade entstehenden Friedensuniversität in Costa Rica, knüpfte Zadornov Kontakt mit Kazuhira Miller, dem stellvertretenden Anführer der Militärorganisation Militaires Sans Frontieres. Gemeinsam mit der jungen KGB-Agentin Paz Ortega Andrade - in Wirklichkeit die Cipher-Agentin Pacifica Ocean - überzeugt "Professor Gálvez" Miller, ihn zu einem Treffen mit Big Boss vorzuladen da er wichtige Informationen hat. Tatsächlich bringt Miller die beiden in das Hauptquartier von MSF an der Küste von Costa Rica, wo Gálvez und Paz sich mit Big Boss treffen sollen. Anheuern von Snake Am 4. November 1974 beobachtet Snake am verregneten Strand von Barranquilla in Kolumbien die Ausbildung seiner neuen Militärorganisation, der Militaires Sans Frontieres, als Miller in einem Truck mit Gálvez und Paz auftaucht. Er bestätigt, dass er die beiden Gäste persönlich hergebracht hat und sichergestellt hat, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden, und Snake erklärt sich bereit, sich mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu treffen. In einer Hütte trifft Snake die beiden und bietet Gálvez einen Kaffee an, den dieser dankend annimmt. Auf Snakes Frage, was Gálvez nach Kolumbien bringt, verrät Kaz, dass Gálvez von der Friedensuniversität kommt. Gálvez erklärt, dass sich im vergangenen Jahr vermehrt bewaffnete Truppen in seinem Land eingefunden haben - keine eigenen Soldaten, da Costa Rica laut Verfassung keine eigenen Armee besitzen darf. Snake fragt, ob Gálvez die Söldner für geflohene Rebellen aus Nicaragua hält, aber Gálvez verrät, dass dies unwahrscheinlich ist, da die Männer viel zu organisiert sind. Snake fragt, was die Regierung bezüglich der Truppen verlauten lässt und Gálvez offenbart ihm, dass die Männer laut Regierungsaussagen einer privaten Sicherheitsfirma angehören, die von der Development Corporation of Costa Rica angeheuert wurden. Er selbst hält dies aber für unwahrscheinlich, da die Söldner ganze Schiffsladungen von High-Tech-Waffen ins Land bringen. Snake fragt, woher die Söldner das Geld für diese Waffen haben und Gálvez verrät, dass er fürchtet dass die CIA beteiligt ist. Er spricht davon, wie die USA Südamerika quasi als Territorium beanspruchen und dass Costa Rica selbst die Rebellen nicht vertreiben kann, da das Land laut Verfassung keine Armee aufstellen darf. Gálvez verrät nun, dass er gehört hat dass MSF für Geld gegen jeden Feind kämpfen und weder Ideologie noch Heimatland haben soll, und dass er sie deshalb anheuern will um den Feind aus seinem wehrlosen Land zu vertreiben. Er gibt zu, dass sie nicht all zu viel bezahlen können, dass sie ihnen im Gegenzug aber eine stillgelegte Ölplattform in der Karibik als Basis aushändigen werden. Miller ist interessiert, Snake denkt aber erst noch schweigend nach. Während Gálvez und Kaz schon über Details ihrer Abmachung sprechen, springt Snake plötzlich auf und ruft, dass sie keine einfachen Soldaten seien. Er behauptet, dass reine Gewalt nichts bringen wird, wenn das, was Gálvez verraten hat, wirklich stimmt. Er behauptet, dass Costa Rica eine politische Lösung benötigt und dass er ihnen einen Unterhändler empfehlen könnte. Gálvez gibt daraufhin zu, nicht im Namen seiner Regierung gekommen zu sein. Er verrät, dass er in den letzten 20 Jahren die Vorteile des Friedens gepredigt hat und auch an vielen Universitäten gesprochen hat, und stellt ihnen auch seine Schülerin, Paz, vor. Gálvez verrät von zwei Basen der Feinde in Costa Rica und verrät, dass PAz von Soldaten dieser Basen ohne Grund gefangengenommen und misshandelt wurde, bis ihr die Flucht gelang. Paz tritt daraufhin ernst nach vorne und behauptet, dass sie alles tun würde um ihren Namensgeber - Frieden - zu verteidigen und zu beschützen. Sie behauptet, dass dies ihr einziger Zweck ist und fleht Snake an, die Feinde aus Costa Rica zu vertreiben. Snake will erneut ablehnen, aber Gálvez nennt ihn bei dem Namen Big Boss und behauptet, dass sie zu ihm gekommen sind da sie genau wissen, wer er ist. Nachdem Snake sie abgelehnt hat, bleiben Gálvez und Paz draußen im Regen stehen während er und Miller sich in der Hütte besprechen. Miller behauptet, dass es wichtig ist herauszufinden, wer die Söldner in Costa Rica sind aber Snake entgegnet, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass sie von der CIA unterstützt werden. Daraus schließt er, dass Gálvez höchstwahrscheinlich ein KBG-Agent ist und dass sein Angebot anzunehmen bedeuten würde, sich die USA - ihr Heimatland - zum Feind zu machen. Snake bittet Gálvez und Paz daraufhin erneut herein, wo Gálvez ihm zu seiner Überraschung seine Zigarre mit seinem in der Prothese versteckten Feuerzeug anzündet. Gálvez behauptet, dass es eine Ehre ist, den legendären Big Boss zu treffen aber Snake entgegnet, dass es nur ein von der CIA erschaffener Codename ist und dass er diesen seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr trägt. Während Paz außer Hörweite steht, konfrontiert Snake Gálvez nun direkt mit dem Vorwurf, ein KGB-Agent zu sein, woraufhin Gálvez die Fassade fallenlässt. Er offenbart, dass Mittelamerika ein wichtiges strategisches Gebiet ist und dass die Sowjetunion es sich daher einverleiben will, um dort eine sozialistische Gesellschaft zu errichten und Nord- und Südamerika voneinander zu trennen. Amerika würde so viel verlieren, während die UDSSR eine strategisch wichtige Basis erhalten würde und sich später sogar ausdehnen könnte. Gálvez behauptet sogar, dass der Kalte Krieg von jenem gewonnen werden wird, der Mittelamerika beherrscht und fügt an, dass die CIA auch Pläne für die Region zu haben scheint. Snake ist wenig begeistert, einen Territoriums-Krieg zwischen Amerika und den UDSSR lösen zu müssen und Miller fragt geschockt, ob Paz' unschuldige Fassade etwa eine Lüge war. Gálvez behauptet, dass Paz tatsächlich gefangengenommen wurde und dass er seine KGB-Angehörigkeit vor ihr geheimgehalten hat. Er behauptet, dass er einen guten Grund hatte, sie mitzubringen und händigt Snake und Miller eine Kassette, die den Grund beinhaltet, dass Paz überhaupt gefangengenommen wurden - sie hatte wohl etwas gesehen, dass sie nicht sehen durften. Gálvez verrät Snake, dass Paz die Kassette bei ihrer Flucht stehlen konnte. Er stellt einen tragbaren Kassettenspieler auf den Tisch und spielt die Kassette ab, auf der zwei Frauenstimmen zu hören sind - und eine davon gehört zweifellos niemand anderem als The Boss. Als Snake hört, dass The Boss noch am Leben sein soll, erklärt er sich bereit, den Auftrag Gálvez' anzunehmen, behauptet aber es offiziell für Paz zu tun. Gálvez rät Snake daraufhin, mit den Sandinistas - einer nicaraguanischen Widerstandsgruppe - in Kontakt zu treten. Wahre Pläne offenbart Als Snake in Costa Rica erfährt, dass Coldman und die CIA den Peace Walker bauen und versuchen werden, eine Atomrakete zur Abschreckung abzufeuern, will er dies verhindern. Er verfolgt den Peace Walker - wobei er wie von Gálvez empfohlen mit den Sandinistas zusammenarbeitet. Er kann die Spur des Peace Walkers schließlich zu einer US-Basis in Nicaragua verfolgen, die er infiltriert. Im Kontrollturm wird er allerdings von Coldman und dutzenden Soldaten überrascht, die zudem Paz als Geisel genommen haben. Coldman will nun den Peace Walker starten und muss dafür nur noch den Aktivierungscode eingeben. Er zückt daher den Koffer, in dem sich das Startprogramm für Peace Walker befindet. Bevor er dies tun kann, betritt jedoch Gálvez den Raum und außer Coldman sind alle geschockt, ihn zu sehen. Coldman behauptet, dass Gálvez spät ist, wird aber kalt erwischt als Gálvez entgegnet, dass es eben lange gedauert hat, die Basis zu erobern. Plötzlich richten die anwesenden Soldaten ihre Waffen auf Coldman und Gálvez dankt Coldman höhnisch für die Zusammenarbeit, da TSENTR in so kurzer Zeit nie so weit gekommen wäre. Verärgert beschimpft Coldman Gálvez als Verräter aber dieser entgegnet amüsiert, dass sie doch offiziell von Anfang an Feinde waren. Gálvez fragt Coldman, ob dieser etwa wirklich erwartet hat, dass er und seine Kameraden sich der CIA unterwerfen oder sich mit Kapitalisten verbünden würden, bevor er verrät dass er Peace Walker nutzen will um im Namen der USA eine Atomrakete auf Kuba abzufeuern. Coldman kreischt geschockt, dass Gálvez dadurch doch nichts gewinnen würde aber Gálvez entgegnet, dass er so einen amerikanischen Erstschlag vortäuschen kann und die Weltgemeinschaft gegen die USA aufhetzen wird. Gálvez zieht nun Paz zu sich, drückt ihr eine Pistole in die Hand und trägt ihr auf, Coldman zu erschießen. Er erinnert sie daran, was Coldmans Truppen ihr angetan haben, aber Paz weigert sich dennoch. Gálvez behauptet anerkennend, dass sie wahrlich ein Kind des Friedens ist bevor er ihr die Waffe abnimmt und selbst abdrückt. Im letzten Moment zieht er die Pistole aber zur Seite, so dass die Kugel Coldman nicht im Kopf sondern in der Schulter trifft. Während Coldman sich voller Schmerzen am Boden windet und jammert, dass Gálvez absichtlich danebengeschossen hat, antwortet Gálvez kalt, dass er Coldman noch braucht um den Aktivierungscode einzugeben. Er befiehlt Strangelove, den Kurs der Rakete auf Kuba zu ändern und droht, sowohl sie als auch ihren Geliebten zu zerquetschen, falls sie auch nur daran denken sollte, sich zu weigern. Während Strangelove die Koordinaten ändert, wendet sich Gálvez Snake zu und behauptet, dass er diesen die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Er behauptet anerkennend, dass Snake seine kühnsten Erwartungen übertroffen hat und ein wahrlich großer Anführer sei. Er erklärt arrogant, dass er Snake extra Kontakt mit den Sandinistas empfohlen hat, da er erhoffte dass diese die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen würde. Dies ist nun auch tatsächlich so eingetroffen, so dass die Sandinistas - nun dank Snakes Hilfe eine wahre Widerstandsarmee - für die ganze Sache beschuldigt werden werden, während niemand nachweisen kann, dass Gálvez auch nur irgendwie beteiligt war. Gálvez will Snake nun töten - offiziell soll die CIA beschuldigt werden - so dass die Sandinistas durch Rache getrieben die pro-amerikanische Regierung Nicaraguas stürzen werden. Bevor Gálvez Snake hinrichten kann, stürmen die Sandinistas - begleitet von den Soldaten der MSF - allerdings bereits den Kommandoturm, erschießen Gálvez' Handlanger und zwingen ihn auf die Knie. Als die Sandinista-Anführerin Amanda Gálvez den Lauf ihres Gewehrs in den Rücken bohrt, fragt dieser außer sich wie sie es wagen kann, ihre Waffe auf ihn zu richten. Amanda antwortet, dass die Sandinistas nicht länger Handlanger des KGB sein werden sondern sich ihre Siege und ihr Heimatland selbst erkämpfen werden. Nach dem Sieg gegen Gálvez und Coldman bereiten die MSF den Rückzug nach Mother Base - der von Gálvez erhaltenen Ölplattform - vor. Sie nehmen Paz mit, der sie Unterschlupf gewähren bis sie sich von den ganzen Strapazen erholt hat. Gálvez und Coldman werden als Gefangene ebenfalls mitgenommen, wobei sich abzeichnet dass Coldman zu viel Blut verloren hat und die Reise vermutlich nicht überleben wird. Tatsächlich stirbt Coldman während der Reise. Tod auf Mother Base Auf Mother Base wird Gálvez in eine Zelle gesperrt, aus der er aber entkommen kann, indem er das Feuerzeug seiner Prothese als Schneidbrenner verwendet. Er kann Mother Base verlassen, wird aber von Snake am Festland wieder eingefangen und zurück in seine Zelle gebracht. Dennoch gelingt es ihm mithilfe von Paz in der nächsten Zeit insgesamt noch fünf Mal, aus seiner Zelle zu fliehen und Mother Base zu verlassen. Während Gálvez immer wieder eingefangen wird und von Snake zurückgebracht wird, dienen die Vorfälle Paz als Ablenkung um ihre wahren Ziele auf Mother Base zu erreichen. Bei dem letzten Fluchtversucht verlässt Gálvez Mother Base nicht, sondern versteckt sich auf dem Schießstand der Basis, wo er mit einer Pistole bewaffnet auf Snake wartet. Als Snake auftaucht, ruft Gálvez laut seinen Namen. Dann tritt er aus der Deckung und eröffnet das Feuer auf Big Boss, verfehlt aber. Bevor er ein weiteres Mal auf Snake schießen kann, richtet Snake sein Gewehr auf ihn und feuert ihm direkt in die Brust. Tödlich verwundet geht Gálvez zu Boden, murmelt aber noch dass seine Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Snake versteht nicht, was er sagt, aber Gálvez richtet seine Prothese auf ihn und aktiviert ein geheimes Protokoll, wodurch die Prothese direkt auf Snake abgefeuert wird um ihn zu töten. Allerdings kann Snake hinter einem Stahlstreben in Deckung gehen, so dass die Prothese wirkungslos abprallt. Als Gálvez sieht, dass seine letzte Chance gescheitert ist, sinkt er nach hinten und stirbt an der Schusswunde. Galerie GalvezIntro.png|Gálvez' Intro GalvezStelltVor.png|Snake bringt Gálvez Kaffee GalvezInBasis.png|Gálvez packt Paz GalvezGreiftPaz.png|Gálvez befiehlt Paz, Coldman zu töten GalvezBefiehltPaz.png|Gálvez schießt auf Snake GalvezPistole.png|Gálvez liegt im Sterben GalvezErschossen.png|Gálvez' Tod GalvezTod.png Trivia * Selbst nach seinem Tod können die Zadornov-Suchmissionen noch gespielt werden. Navigation en:Ramon Galvez Mena Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke